


Fleeting Touch

by Evee_chan



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Cyborg Anatomy, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: Unable to sleep, Anya has a terrible idea and avoids thinking about the concequences
Relationships: Anya/Omega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fleeting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Disclaimer !!! I took massive liberties with writing not knowing canon cyborg anatomy and also probably butchered the heck out of the characters' personaities so read at your own risk (kat and ali pls don't kill me)! This is also the first smutfic so please be gentle to me /)///(\ also I have an especially big thank you for my friend Bushido Dad for beta'ing and encouraging me to write whatever the heck I want (even though this embarrasses the /heck/ out of me)

The sky is endlessly black above the sprawling ruins of a crippled city. Within the confines of her room Anya lays unable to sleep, watching the faint moonlight play against the ceiling. Despite the fluffy pillows and plush sheets she’s too on edge to relax. Carefully, she folds back the duvet and swings her legs over the side of the bed. The floor is freezing cold against her bare feet and sends a chill up her spine, but she doesn’t bother with shoes. Anya pads her way to her door and tests the handle. It’s not locked. For some reason Delta has given her free reign of this side of their lodgings, not a locked door in sight. It’s dark in the hallways so as she wanders, something catches Anya’s eyes. Light seeps from under Omega’s door and spills across the floor and she creeps closer cautiously.

_Knock knock._

“Come in.” Comes the quiet reply.

Anya cracks the door open slowly and peers inside. Omega is laying in bed, arms pillowed behind his head. He’s staring at her and her arms prickle. His gaze is _intense_ and she’ll never really get used to how he always seems to be observing.

“Can’t sleep?” He asks.

Anya shakes her head. Omega sighs and sits up, making space for her. She sits down gingerly on the bed next to him, not knowing what to expect.

“What’s on your mind.” He says. It’s not a question.

She fiddles with her thumbs and picks at the skin peeling there, not really knowing how to respond. At last she takes a deep breath to sort her thoughts.

“I was thinking of you. Thinking of that last battle. Hearing you scream when the grenade blast took your arm and then you got up and kept going like everything was fine. How do you do it? How do you just get up and keep moving forward without ever wavering? Without ever doubting…” Anya trails off, ghosting a hand over his arm. By now it’s fully healed, not a scratch in sight. But still, that blood curdling scream has been etched in her memory. She can’t stop playing it over and over in her mind, see his body fall to the ground and bleeding black on the pale snow.

“I turn it off.” He says simply. “My touch receptors are usually set to 30% capacity but I can shut them off completely if need be.” Omega says, it’s so matter-of-fact that it takes Anya completely off guard.

“What happens if you turn it up all the way?” She wonders.

Omega hums, a contemplative sound. “I don’t know, 50% is set to be the human average. I’ve never turned it that high.”

Anya’s pulse jumps at a sudden thought. She turns to face him, bed creaking as she shifts. Her hands are sweaty. “I want you to turn it up for me.”

He quirks an eyebrow at her and she can tell he’s amused. “Oh? And why should I do that?”

She smacks his arm lightly and huffs, standing up. “Just do it and humor me. I want to try something.”

Omega sighs again. Anya seems to be good at making him do that. He blinks slowly, eyes glowing faintly. “Okay. It’s set to 50%.” He says grudgingly.

Hands shaking, Anya trails fingers along his jaw. Her hand reach his chin and she brushes a thumb against plush lips. She can feel the ghost of a breath puffing from his nose onto her palm. Her lips quirk as she trails lower, down his neck and drawing swirling patterns along his adams apple. Her fingers delve into the shadow of his collarbone and she can hear his breath hitching in his chest.

“How does this feel?” She asks quietly, looking deeply into Omega’s burning eyes. They burn like coals staring straight back at her, challenge simmering just below the surface.

“It’s nice.” He breathes. Anya takes it as her cue to keep going and starts to unbutton his shirt, fingers working impatiently at the fabric.

“Turn it higher.” She instructs him firmly. When Omega blinks again slowly and nods, the fabric is undone and she slips her fingers in and slowly slides it down Omega’s shoulders and off.

The slow and deliberate drag of her fingers down his arms elicits a full body shiver from Omega and Anya smirks. Feather-light she makes her way back up, fluttering playfully down the planes of his chest. She skims past his nipples teasingly and Omega inhales sharply, hands twitching at his sides where they are pressed firmly into the mattress. From that little brush, She can see that his nipples pebble and harden. The sight makes heat pool low in her belly but for now she ignores it.

Anya adventures lower, smoothing her palms against the smooth skin of Omega’s stomach and feels the muscles clench and ripple. Sliding around to his waist she lets her nails scratch lightly, just the barest tickle against skin as she traces the lines of his hips. Down, down, down dipping into the waistband of his pants seductive and light, promising there is more to come.

“Nnh…”

She flicks her eyes up and sees still the burning gaze staring back but slightly softer now, hazy at the edges. It’s almost too much to bear, her whole body thrumming with energy. That tiny little noise pulled from stoic lips sets her blood on fire and an aching need settles between her legs. She’s hardly touched him at all and yet the electricity between them is almost tangible. They’re both tumbling head over heels towards something she can’t name, and doesn’t care to for now.

“More.” Anya demands. “Turn it all the way up.” She drags her lips up the line of his chest without even waiting for confirmation. She trusts that he’ll do what she says. Omega shudders under her lips, suddenly spiking in temperature and this time she does pull back to look at him. His left eye is blinking yellow and a cloud of steam pours from between open lips.

Her stomach does a flip and she stops. “Are you okay? Is this too much?”

Omega blinks slowly and nods. He looks utterly wrecked, color high on his cheeks and hair plastered to his forehead. “System is trying to cool down, that’s all.” He murmurs.

“Okay. I’m going to touch you again.”

Anya leans in and from the corner of her vision sees his eyes widen. Her lips close on the spot between his neck and shoulder and Omega’s spine goes ramrod straight.

“Ah!”

The gutteral sound is torn from deep in Omega’s chest as Anya keeps going. A trail of wet kisses, playful nips and gentle laps of her tongue up his neck turns him into a trembling mess. She continues peppering little kisses up his jaw until she reaches his lips. There, Anya tenderly cups his face in her hands and sweeps her thumbs soothingly across his cheeks, back and forth. Half lidded eyes, endlessly deep and trusting gaze at her. She delves in and succumbs to the storm, taking Omega’s lower lip in her mouth and suckles on it.

Up until now he was tightly wound energy but it all comes crashing forth. A snowstorm howling and pulling at her when his hands come up and tilt her head just so. Their tongues slide slick against each other as he pulls her deeper and deeper into the eye of the storm, desperate for more. He tastes of ice and lightning, yet warm against her and very much alive.

Eventually they have to part for breath, panting heavily against each other. Anya’s mouth is sore from Omega’s onslaught when she slides away from his questing hands. She crawls onto the bed behind him instead and settles there.

He’s about to turn back questioningly until Anya smooths her hands down his back and then Omega is thrown back into the crashing waves. The sound of skin against skin is soothing, and for a moment she gets lost in the lull of the back and forth. She snaps back however, when the cadence of his quiet sounds change.

Her fingers explore his back, pressing into lines of sinew and muscle and other times fleeting and soft. Up and down, straight and swirly lines. Anya admires her handiwork, at the curve of Omega’s back under her ministrations. His mouth has fallen open and it’s not long she thinks, before he reaches his limit. She renews her touches with fervor, trying to find the spot that elicits the strongest reaction. When she trails fingers over the nape of his neck a moan punches out of him, louder than she’s heard before.

Anya leans forward, breath warm against Omega’s neck as she nuzzles into the spot. Steadily she presses her mouth there and draws the flesh between her teeth and nibbles at it. Immediately Anya feels Omega tip over the edge with a cry, spine bowing and orgasm sending his body quaking helplessly as she continues to let her hands wander. She covers Omega’s large frame as much as she can, bundling him close and shushing his little _ah’s_ with kisses.

“Shhh… It’s okay.” Anya murmurs against his pliant lips. “I’ve got you, you can let go now.”

With a final sigh Omega slumps against her and stills, all tension drained out of his body. Anya pulls him to lay back properly into the bed before taking the blankets and draping them as best as she can over Omega’s spent form. Anya leans over and pushes sweaty hair out of his face and brushes a lingering kiss to his forehead. Reluctantly she gets out of bed and tiptoes to the light switch on the wall.

“Good night…” Anya whispers, flicking the lights off and shutting the door gently behind her.

All these noises she’s pulled from him are tattooed into her mind, rewriting the ones that echoed as a nightmare. She’ll figure out how to handle the aftermath tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if there's more you'd like to see (I have an angsty Ivanya in the works and some introspective Delta in mind already🥴)


End file.
